


Pregnancy Anxiety

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim’s one night stand lead into something they least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Anxiety

Mayim has been very stressed lately due to several workloads. Jim has always been there to cheer her up and relieve her stress and help her if possible. “Seriously. I don’t know if I could still do all these without you.” She told him. “Of course. What are best friends for?” He smiled at her.

“You know what? You need to unwind. How about join me to the club later? Drink a little. Dance a little and stop working for a while.” He invited. “Sounds great! What do I have to lose?” She replied.

Later that evening, they went to the club and had their few drinks turn into several ones, from light liquors down to strong ones, from tipsy to real drunk.

“Hey. Jim, your girl needs assistance.” Drunk Johnny informed him, Jim was a bit tipsy but he knows he could still drive. “Mayim is too drunk to drive herself home.” He added. Jim looked at her and saw her in deep sleep at their booth’s couch. He giggled. “I’ll take her home.” He retorted to Johnny. “You go home too already before you get yourself too drunk.” Johnny requested

Johnny helped Jim carrying Mayim to his car. Jim drove real slow for his vision wasn’t very fine due to the alcohol he took. He thought it would be fine if he would just let Mayim sleep on his house rather than driving her home and driving himself back to his house, too much traveling — he wasn’t that stable to do such traveling.

He assisted Mayim despite her drunk squirming since they were on his car.

“Ugh! Why did we go home?”  
“I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.”  
“I wanna hit my head. It hurts.”  
“Are we on my house or yours?”  
“My head really hurts. I hate getting drunk.”  
“But I’m not drunk, just tipsy.”

She kept on talking as he was carrying her. He put her down and held her in his shoulder as he unlocked the door. “Have I told you that you look so cute?” She started talking randomly again.

“You’re not 42. You’re like ten.” She laughed and squirmed while he struggled to keep her at bay as he walked her to his bedroom.

“I like to eat bananas right now.”  
“Can you get me a banana on the kitchen?”  
“Wait? This is your house. Do you have bananas?”  
“Please I want bananas.”

She kept on talking and laughing. “You’re so drunk.” Jim uttered as he watched her laugh at herself while lying down on his bed. She struggled to stand up straight.

“Please give me bananas. I am craving for bananas.” She kept on nagging him. He tried to put her back down to the bed but she kept on nagging him about bananas. She wrapped her arms around him and continued nagging him. “I thought you were my best friend? I thought you love me?”

“Yes. Yes. Mayim. I love you, now go to sleep, you’re drunk.” He retorted. “Then why don’t you give me bananas?” She asked. “Bananas.” She laughed as she realized how shallow she was. “I’m so funny right? I’m begging for bananas. Stupid me.” She laughed in front of his face as her arms were still around him. “Yes, you’re so weird, now go to sleep.” He insisted.

“Mmhm! Why do you want me to sleep. I don’t want to sleep.” She remained errant.

“Mayim, you are drunk, come on. I’m a bit tipsy too. Go to sleep now…” He began persuading her.

“Sssshh…” She mischievously tried to stop him from talking.

“…if you don’t like to sleep I’m gonna lock you here and I am gonna sleep outside I don’t care if you won’t sleep…”

“Jim, sssshhh…” She giggled.

“… Come on, sleep now. I’ll count to three, I’ll leave you. One. Two. Three.”

Mayim kissed him as he counted to three which largely surprised him. She gave him a smack but she remained her lips pressed against his. He felt her lips moving after a couple of seconds seeming to enjoy kissing him. Flames started to burn his groin. As she continued kissing him as her hands gently played the back of his head.

Few more minutes of kissing and he finally gave into the heat of his body. She removed his shirt revealing his muscular trunk as he reciprocated her kiss and grabbed her back pinning her down to the bed and welcoming her with his hungry kisses. She started to giggle enjoying his hunger.

He had his arms pressed against the bed beside her shoulders and he laid on top of her. He looked at her face, she still looked so adorable in his eyes even if she was so drunk. She was still giggling. “Kiss me?” She requested him as she doodled on his bare chest. He conquered by his feelings and the alcohol just made his body go on fire, he went back on kissing her as he started to caress her body and trace the arcs of her figure.

Unconsciously, they made love that evening, all by the faults of alcohol. They both felt on fire with their loins steaming making them hungry fro each other.

-

The morning came, Mayim opened her eyes, the light seemed to blind her. Few moments later, she began to freak out as she saw herself undressed and covered with nothing but sheets lying down next to Jim. She moved waking him up unintentionally. She held the blanket into her chest and gasped. “Oh my God. No. What have we done?” She panicked and took the blanket covering her naked body as she picked up her clothes on the floor. He wondered why she was panicking.

She looked back at him and gasped as she saw him completely naked and made her realize that the blanket was on her. She immediately wore her undergarments and dress and immediately covered him with the blanket.

“Oh my goodness.” She swore and started to breathe heavily. “This is mistake.” She uttered and held her head in anxiety. “This should have not happened. This is wrong.” She continued speaking, unconsciously making him feel a bit bad. He didn’t see it that way. “Mayim, we were drunk, we weren’t in control don’t think that way. Nobody is to blame. This is-”

“This is just so wrong. Jim. Promise me, that we’ll forget this thing ever happened.” She requested. He paused for a moment. “Okay…” He replied. “Great. Let’s not… Never talk about this. Ever. This never happened. The end. That’s it.” She clarified and he turned speechless. He wanted to respond that he didn’t see it that way and that he loved to make love to her even if they were just drunk but hearing her talk as if what they did was a huge mistake got him thinking that it was only him so saw it as something special. “Alright…” He retorted and started to wear back his clothes. Mayim panted and gulped. “I should go.” She informed him. “Alright. I’ll drive you-”

“No. I’ll just… Take a cab.” She declined and immediately left.

-

First few days after that night were awkward for them but they followed their agreement of never to talk about it. Soon then, things got back to normal, they started talking again and hanging out like how they used to.

“I downloaded a movie online yesterday and when I played it, it didn’t play and turns out to be just a virus then my anti virus said I had malware on my computer. I had to call my friend to fix it. Because every click I make shows a pop up of random sites.” She shared. “What was the extension of the file? Like, JPG, GIF, MP4?” He asked. “I don’t know. EXE?” She tried to recall. He laughed with her ignorance. “There’s no movie with EXE file extension. Movies are m4a, mp4, wav, avi or something like that.” He laughed. “I didn’t know!” She defended herself. “Were you born yesterday?” He laughed. “How dare you!” She laughed back realizing how stupid she was.

Jim began to roll his eyes again every time she would endlessly talk about random things. He began replying sarcastically to her again and mischievously bullying her.

-

Few weeks after, Mayim started to feel a bit nauseous every morning and moody for the rest of the day. She thought it was just due to stress but one day, she suddenly threw up.

She ran to the sink and held her hair back as she uncomfortably barfed. She rinsed her mouth with water afterwards and thought about it. She then recalled her one night stand with Jim and the possibility that she could be pregnant after thinking that she was getting morning sickness and nausea lately. Fear suddenly crept inside her making her chest feel a but tightened. She went to her bathroom and took her stocked pregnancy sticks. She took three sticks and peed on a cup. She used a dropped to put on some sample of her urine to the sticks. She laid the stick on top of the bowl as she washed her face to relieve her nausea while waiting for the results.

After a couple of minutes, the sticks started to show two lines piece by piece indicating her positive pregnancy. She started to breathe heavily as she saw three sticks showing positive results. “Oh no…” She uttered in anxiety. “What have I done?” She whispered and kept the sticks.

She decided to keep it from Jim for a while. She started to avoid Jim the next days as she dealt with the anxiety of her unexpected pregnancy. He noticed her being a bit distant to him and it bothered him, yet, he allowed her to have some space and thought she have these reasonable reasons.

One day at work, he decided to talk to her. “Hey, where’s Mayim?” Jim asked Kaley. “At her dressing room I think? She’s sleeping. She’s getting sickly lately. Do you know what’s up?” She asked. “Really? No, actually.” He barely noticed for she was really avoiding him and he barely see her. “Anyway, just go on check on her.” Kaley replied and Jim headed to Mayim’s dressing room.

He tried knocking at her door a few times but she wasn’t responding. He decided to just enter to check on her. “Mayim… Can we talk?” He entered and she was actually sleeping at her couch. He stopped talking and kept quiet as he sat beside her and stroked her hair while she was asleep but it awakened her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat down. She rubbed her dry eyes to have a clearer vision.

“Sorry to wake you up.” He apologized and she just smiled, the room turned so quiet. “So are you alright? Kaley said you’ve been not feeling well lately.” He asked. She nodded. “Yeah. It’s nothing. Thanks for asking.” She replied and looked at the floor. “Are you sure? If you need anything, I’m here.” He replied making her feel touched for a bit. Suddenly silence crept in making an awkward silence. Mayim was torn whether to tell him about her pregnancy or not.

Jim remained steady and just looked at her, he had nothing to say. “Jim.” She spoke making him feel relieved. “There’s something I wanna say.” She began making him feel a bit nervous. “Uhm… Okay. Go on.” He replied.

It took her a couple of seconds to build courage. She took a deep breath. “Jim… I’m pregnant and you’re the father.” She uttered whilst making a deep exhale, he was stupefied with her news. “You’re… Pregnant?” He mimicked her with a question as his voice shook. She nodded and started to cry. “I’m sorry. I don’t know if it was necessary for me to say this to you but Jim… I’m scared and I can’t tell it to anyone than you…” She cried. He immediately wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. “… Jim, I wasn’t ready for this, I don’t know what to do.” She cried so hard from all the pressure brought to her by her unexpected pregnancy. “Ssssh. Mayim. Sssh.” He tried to stop her from crying. “I’m scared. What are the people gonna say? That I had a one night stand with you and carelessly got myself pregnant? That I took you for granted? That I was careless…” She vented out. “No. No… Of course not.” He tried to counter her pessimistic thoughts. “… That I slept with you even if we’re not in a relationship? Jim, I am speaking for several religious organizations and this is just a bad news… For them. What are they gonna say? That I am not being a role model to them…” She continued worrying. He hugged her tighter as she cried.

“Mayim. No. You can’t think like that. It will stress you out. Stop thinking about them for now. Think about yourself. Think about our baby.” He tried to pull her up. She paused for a moment as he heard him calling her baby ‘theirs.’

She pulled herself from the hug and looked at him with her crying eyes. He wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb and smiled at her.

“Stop crying now, okay? Our baby won’t like to see mommy crying.” He smiled at her, she remained silent as happiness hearing him swarmed her chest. He bent down and pressed his ear against her stomach.

“Hello little kid, I know you’re still very small in there but tell mommy to stop crying, she won’t listen to daddy. Come on. Scold her.” He talked to her stomach turning her anxiety effortlessly to something blissful. She smiled as she looked at him. As soon as he saw her smile, he moved up and looked at her giving her a smile in return.

“There you go. That’s so much better.” He uttered and held her hand. “Stop worrying, Mayim. I swear, I’m gonna take care of you, I’m gonna be here for you… for our baby.” He assured her making her feel more secure. Tears of joy formed in her eyes making it sparkle. “Thank you, Jim.” She uttered and hugged him that he requited. As soon as she broke from the hug, he gazed at her whilst cupping her face, she held his hands and closed her eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead, her nose and lastly, on her lips.

“Thank you, Jim.” She uttered once again. “No, Mayim. Thank you.” He retorted and smiled at her. They gazed on each other’s eyes and exchanged smiles.

“I love you.” He uttered as emotions swarmed his chest upon looking at her eyes. She started to cry again — but this time, because of happiness. She moved closer to him and hugged him again in joy. He hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head.

She felt so scared about her accidental pregnancy but the mere fact that he was there on her side through it all made her feel better. On another hand, instead of letting her unexpected pregnancy overwhelm him, he shrugged it off and saw it as something to look forward to, besides, he’s not getting any younger and he wanted kids too and it made him like it more now that he is having it with no one else than Mayim, one of the most special woman in his life. It was his first kid and it made them largely thrilled as their doctor said that they are having a little girl. It was her first time to have a little girl and so as he. They felt so excited and so happy not just because of their nearing child but also for having each other through ups and downs like that.

-END-


End file.
